


Good Boy

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cowgirl Position, Drabble, Ficlet, Harry-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reverse Cowgirl, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rides Louis.<br/>Inspired by Harry, himself, and his wild moves at OTRA: Baltimore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, lol.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“That’s it, baby,” Louis says, lying on his back while Harry sinks down on his cock.

Since the younger boy faces away from him, Louis sees a beautiful expanse of back muscles tense in the dim lighting. His moans mix with Harry’s hisses when harry is completely filled. As he rests his hands on Louis’ thighs, Harry hangs his head. His hair dangles in in front of his face. Though they prepped, Harry still takes a moment to adjust to the stretch from Louis’ thick cock. Warm hands smooth down his back and come to rest on his hips.

“You good, baby?” Louis asks gently; his stomach tenses from the tightness of Harry’s hole.

Harry flips his head back, eyes to the ceiling.

“Yea, just,” he breathes out. “Give me a sec.” He blinks away tears as they form. Clenching around Louis, Harry feels pre-come leak from his own cock. A quiet, broken moan sounds from behind him. Squeezing Louis’ thighs, Harry starts to ride slowly with twitching hips. Fingers tighten around his waist while he flicks his hips, rocking but barely lifting up. Harry feels his heart-rate pick up when Louis’ cock knocks against his prostate. Eyes fluttering shut, his mouth hangs loosely. Small noises tumble out. A low moan rattles behind him. 

“Oh, baby, you feel so good,” Louis says, voice deeper than usual. “Fuck, I love it when you ride me. Such a good boy.”

The praise goes right to Harry’s groin, heat settling in his lower stomach. Words bubble in his throat, but only moans escape. Leaning forward, Harry lifts up so most of Louis’ cock is out. His thighs tremble for the few moments he hovers. Then he sinks back down, the sudden pressure making his eyes burst open. Harry rocks back and forth, loving the alternating feeling of empty and full. He lets his hands fall between Louis’ thighs for better support. Head downward, Harry begins to bounce of Louis’ cock. His sweaty curls flop around his face.

Breathing quickly, Harry gives a hard grind downward, knocking into his sweet-spot. He angles his body slightly left, and then starts bouncing again. Pleasure vibrates through him, his ass jiggling from hard contact with Louis’ groin. 

“F-Fuck,” Louis stutters. “Harry, baby, you feel–“ the sentence breaks with desperate cry. “You’re doing so good, hng, so good, baby,” he breathes out heavily. Skin slapping echoes in the room.

“Wanna be a good boy,” Harry whimpers. “Wa- AH,” his eyes squeeze shut for a moment. “Wanna be _your_ good boy.” 

With all of Louis’ in him, Harry swirls his hips like he’s grinding in a club. Nails drag up the sides of his thighs as he watches Louis’ toes curl.

“Ha –“ Louis starts to moan, but his mouth hangs open in silence. Then Harry starts to bounce again, quicker this time.

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy,” Louis grips Harry’s hips. “My boy, all mine,” he growls.

Raising his head to the ceiling, Harry moans deep in his throat. One of Louis’ hand leaves his hip to pump his cock. Harry finds a rhythm between thrusting into the hand and grinding on the cock. Like riding a bull, Harry bucks into the heated friction.

Letting out a shaky moan, he rides Louis wildly, chasing his orgasm with every hit to his prostate. Soon, Harry sees white as he shouts his lover’s name upwards. He spills over the hand around his cock. Louis thrusts up hard and follows Harry with a high-pitched cry. New heat fills Harry as he collapses in-between Louis’ legs. With sweat trickling down his body, Harry shudders through the wave of pleasure. Goosebumps form at the touch of cool fingers down his spine.

“My beautiful boy,” Harry barely hears Louis whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> tumblr: yourfavouritechild


End file.
